


Rainy Days and Mondays

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets pissed at Fraser and regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - March 2001.

As Fraser approached Ray, he could see the tension in his friend's posture. He knew he had angered him...again. For some reason, he always managed to piss Ray off, just by being himself and doing what came natural to him. Running into the warehouse without a weapon when he knew the suspects were armed was foolish to Ray, but to him, it was what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the verbal assault that he knew would be coming, but he wasn't prepared for the words that came from Ray's lips. He wasn't prepared at all.

"Ray, I'm sorry..."

Ray wheeled around to face him, his face red, his body trembling in rage. "Sorry? You're sorry?! What in the hell is wrong with you, huh?! Don't you ever fuckin' think about what you're doin'?! No! You 'never' think because you don't care!"

Fraser stared silently at him, dumbfounded by the venomous way Ray was yelling. No, not yelling...screaming. Ray resumed his tirade, but his voice lowered. It also got colder.

"You know why you don't care? I'll tell you why. You don't give a shit about anything because you have nothing. If you die who's gonna' care? All you have is that stupid wolf. If you die, you probably got some clause that will ship him back to Runamuckluck and then everything's taken care of."

He took a step closer to Fraser.

"You know what happens if I die? You wanna' know? I'll tell you. If I get killed, Ma will get stuck with everything. Tony is a worthless piece of shit and Maria can't do anything cause she has to watch all those kids. Do you think Frannie can support the family on what she makes? If I die..."

He jerked a thumb at himself.

"Ma, Frannie and all the rest of them will be livin' on the street. If I die, the bills don't get paid, there's no food and there's no house."

He now pointed a finger at Fraser, making a stabbing motion along with every word.

"If you die, no one gives a shit and life goes on."

Fraser finally managed to find his voice, only to be cut off again.

"Ray...I don't...I'm sorry, but I had..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your shit okay. I don't want some stupid ass story or some lame ass excuse."

Ray took a step back.

"Ya' know...you can just stay away from me from now on. I ain't gonna' have my family lose everything because of you. I almost let you do that to me before and I'm not gonna' give you another chance again. You stay the fuck away from me...do you understand me?"

"Ray, I think if we..."

Ray shook his head angrily back and forth.

"No! There is no 'we'. You keep the hell away from me, you keep away from my family."

As he began to turn, he quick whipped around and rushed forward, shoving Fraser back, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Ray towered over him, point a finger at him again.

"You stay the fuck away from Frannie, do you understand me?"

"Ray..."

"Do you understand me!!!"

Fraser nodded his head yes and from his position on the ground, he watched Ray stalk over to the Riv, get in slamming the door and peeled out of the warehouse lot. Slowly standing, he brushed the dirt from his jeans. Looking around, he was glad that Welsh and the rest of the officers were on the other side of the building. No one was there to witness his humiliation. When he felt the first drops of rain begin to fall, he lowered his head in defeat. His stetson was on the dash of the Riv. Zipping his coat up, he began to walk. His apartment was over twenty miles away and with the way the weather was, he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant trek.

**********

Ray slammed the door to the Riv, turned the ignition over and jerked the car into gear, sending the tires spinning on the gravel. As he drove out of the warehouse lot, he spied the stetson sitting on the dash. Snatching it, he tossed it angrily in the back seat. He didn't want to look at it. He didn't want to ever see that fucked up Canadian as long as he lived.

A light rain began to fall and then it became a downpour, the black skies matching his mood. When the rain changed to a heavy sleet, he cursed. He hated driving the Riv in this kind of shitty weather. If it weren't for Fraser, he would have been home hours ago and not driving on the road. He cursed Fraser under his breath, wishing that he had never met the man.

"The dumb fuck. What in the hell did he think he was doin'? Fuckin' bastard almost got me killed."

By the time Ray pulled into the drive way and walked into the house he was exhausted. His anger now smoldered deep within. Slamming the door, he made his way upstairs, pulling his coat off, he threw it across a chair in his bedroom. Quickly stripping his suit off, he snorted in disgust. He'd be lucky if this suit wasn't ruined as well.

*Fuckin' bastard, ruinin' every God damn thing I own!*

Pulling a robe on, he headed down to the bathroom and got in the shower. As he let the hot water run over him, he tried to calm down. It was over and done with. He'd never have to talk to the goofy bastard again. He'd never have to see his stupid face or that stupid red uniform that he wore. He'd never have to worry about Frannie or anyone else in his family being hurt by him. As he toweled off, he tried to block the image of Fraser from his mind. The way he looked while he had yelled at him. The look of surprise when he had shoved him. Heading down to the den, he flopped in his recliner and turned the television on. He half listened to the show and he listened to the steady rhythm of the sleet beating against the glass of the window next to his chair. With a sigh, he lay back and closed his eyes.

*Thank God it's over with.*

**********

He felt something shaking him out of his slumber. Pushing at the hands on his shoulder, he looked up, feeling grumpy and irritated. Francesca held the phone out to him with a shaking hand.

"Ray...it's the hospital."

"What?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, he grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Yeah, what do you want."

There was a brief pause on the other end, then a voice spoke out in a soothing tone.

"This is Cook County Hospital, is this Ray Vecchio?"

He felt his heart speed up.

"Yeah, I'm him."

"Do you know a Benton Fraser?"

He could feel himself growing cold.

"Yes, I do. I'm...I'm listed as his next of kin."

The voice paused again, before continuing.

"I'm sorry to be calling you, but there's been an accident."

"What do you mean there's been an accident?"

Sitting up, Ray looked at Francesca's face, she was staring at him, her hands locked together like she was praying.

"I'm sorry...but your friend was involved in an accident. We need you to come down to the hospital to identify the body and..."

He dropped his hand down sending the phone tumbling to the floor. Francesca quickly picked it up. He knew he hadn't heard wrong when she began crying hysterically. Everything moved in a blur, then suddenly he was at the hospital standing before Lieutenant Welsh. He must have blacked out everything in between, because he had no idea how he got there.

*Frannie. She probably brought me here.*

"Vecchio, what were you thinking? You left him stranded out in the middle of nowhere and made him walk through that neighborhood? How did you even expect him to get home? You know it's all your fault he's dead."

He ran a hand over his head, staring down at the floor, looking at his polished shoes. They'd stay perfectly clean without Fraser around anymore. The door next to them opened and a woman with a clipboard stepped out.

"Are you the one here to identify the body?"

Welsh pointed at Ray and then back off, holding his hands up.

"I'm not the one who killed him."

The woman directed him down a gray hall. He could see the tables and gurneys with covered bodies in the distance. The closer he got to them, the more he wanted to throw up.

*He can't be dead.*

Stepping into the room, the woman began to speak.

"I know you're use to seeing dead bodies, but I think since he was a friend of yours, you might want to have someone view the body with you. Is there anyone you would like me to call?"

He followed her to a table, the body was covered with a blood stained sheet.

"Uh...no...I'll do it myself."

She noticed the way he stared at the blood stains.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think about putting a fresh sheet over him. He kind of bled a lot and you know how it is. The county doesn't want us wasting too many sheets."

She gave him an apologetic smile as she grasped the end of the sheet.

"Are you ready?"

*Ready? Is she kiddin me?*

He nodded his head numbly yes.

She pulled the sheet back, exposing the body down to the waist. He felt his knees buckling and he quickly grabbed onto the table to keep from falling to the floor. Taking deep gulping breaths, he stared down at the pale figure. His white skin was already turning a light grayish-blue. He heard his own leaden voice.

"It's him. It's Benny."

She went to pull the sheet back up and Ray grabbed her by the hand, stopping her.

"Can I see him...be alone with him for a minute?"

"Sure."

She moved away, then stopped.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"They said you left him out in the middle of nowhere. Didn't you even stop and think what would happen to him walking on those roads in weather like this? I mean...aren't you supposed to be his best friend? That car wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't been walking out in that shit."

Ray was taken aback by the anger in her voice and eyes. They were the same eyes and tone of voice that Francesca used with him.

"I'm...sorry..."

She waved a disgusted hand at him and left the room.

Turning back to look at Fraser, Ray swallowed down the bile that rose to his throat. The woman was right. If he hadn't left Fraser alone, he would have never died. The blood on his flannel shirt was dried. The bruises on his face were dark. The long gash that ran along the side of his face, tapered down his neck, crusted with blood and pieces of torn skin and flesh.

Reaching a hand down, he touched Fraser's cheek. It was cold to the touch. His eyes weren't closed all the way and he could see the normally bright intelligent eyes dimmed to nothing. The soul that made the man whole was gone. All that remained was the shell. Backing away from the table, he began to shake. The sob that tore from his throat echoed in the cold room.

"Oh God! Benny!"

"Ray! Ray!"

His eyes snapped open to stare up at Francesca as she shook him by the shoulder.

"Ray wake up!"

He popped up from the chair, almost pushing her down.

"What is wrong with you?!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and practically yelled in her face.

"Benny...he's dead!"

Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved him off of her.

"When?! How come you're here?! Where...when did it happen?!"

He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You told me..I mean you brought me the phone. The hospital called."

She stared back at him, then rushed forward to punch him in the chest.

"Damn it Ray don't you 'ever' do that to me again!"

As she raised her hand to punch him again, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute. You didn't get a call from the hospital?"

"No! I woke you up. You must have been havin' a nightmare. Damn it!"

She jerked away from him and took deep gulping breaths.

"You are such a jerk."

"I'm sorry...I guess I was dreaming and...shit..."

Francesca gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Uh...I gotta go."

She followed Ray down the hall and into the foyer, when Ray grabbed his coat, she grabbed hers.

"I'll be back."

"I'm goin' with you."

"Frannie, just leave me alone okay."

"No. Where are you goin'?"

"Out."

"Why?"

Running a hand over his head, he sighed.

"I got pissed at Benny and I left him to walk home."

She zippered her coat up and opened the door, giving Ray a dirty look. She gestured at the sleet coming down.

"You left him to walk in this?"

"Well...I was mad."

"Mad? About what? How could you leave him to walk in this crap, huh?"

"He almost got me killed today!"

Francesca rolled her eyes.

"He does that every week Ray. Get use to it."

She moved toward the door.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Jesus, Ray, you can be such a dork. Let's go get him."

"No way. I'll go and get him, you stay here."

"You'll need someone to get him to come home with you."

"He'll come with me."

"No he won't. You left him to walk home in this."

She gestured out the door. She did have a point.

"Okay, you can come, but keep your hands off him."

"Oh please, give me some credit."

**********

They drove for some time, both carefully scanning the road ahead of them. Ray had driven to Fraser's apartment, then backtracked from there, heading toward the direction of the warehouse. It didn't take long to find Fraser. Pulling up to the drenched figure, he rolled the window down and yelled out.

"Get in Benny."

Fraser gave him a stubborn look and continued walking. Rolling up the window, Ray shook the water and ice from his arm. Sighing, he turned the Riv around and followed Fraser as he walked along the road.

Francesca shook her head.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"I said stop the car."

The moment he pulled the Riv to the shoulder, Francesca opened the door and slammed it shut. He watched in amazement as she rushed to catch up with Fraser. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew they were arguing. Fraser was actually arguing with his sister!

Ray watched Francesca's hands gesturing wildly, he could see she was yelling at him. Fraser shook his head no and as he turned from her, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. She then stepped forward and poked him in the chest as she talked...or yelled...he couldn't tell. Fraser's head went down, then he turned to look into the headlights of the Riv. Ray knew that his sister had won when the two soaked figures made their way back to the car.

The ride back to the house was a silent one. Ray sat in the front seat, while Francesca sat in the back with Fraser. He kept looking into the rearview mirror, trying to figure out how she had made Fraser come back with them. By the time they entered the house, he could tell that all Fraser wanted to do was leave. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Benny...I'm sorry...I didn't mean all of that."

Fraser gave him a sad look and shook his head no.

"You did Ray..you can't take back the truth."

Francesca looked from Fraser then to Ray.

"What did you say to him."

Fraser sighed.

"It's nothing. May I go now?"

"No you may 'not' go! You're gonna' get a hot shower, then you're gonna' go to bed before you get sick."

Fraser opened his mouth to protest and she cut him off.

"No butts. You get up there, get showered and get ready for bed. I'll get you some clothes. There should be a towel in the bathroom."

She motioned him toward the stairs and sighed as he marched up. She gave Ray a dirty look.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm gettin' a shower after he does and then I'm goin' to bed. We can all talk about what 'you' said to him in the morning."

With a huff, Francesca ran up the stairs, leaving Ray by himself.

"I don't get it. I just don't get it."

As he walked up the stairs and into his room, Ray softly closed the door. As he sat on the bed, he rested his hands in his face. It had been all a bad dream. Fraser wasn't dead, but maybe their friendship was. He'd have to do a hell of alot of begging to get Fraser to accept his apology. Pulling the covers over himself, Ray fell into a restless sleep.

A few rooms down the hall, Fraser pulled the covers over himself. It had been almost an hour since Ray and Francesca had picked him up. An hour was a long time to think about things. An hour could seem like an eternity. He shivered slightly and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He froze as the door slowly opened and a small figure made its way into the room, closing the door and locking it.

He watched as Francesca let the robe drop from her shoulders to the floor, revealing her nakedness to him. She pulled the covers back and slid into the bed, tucking her small warm figure against his larger cold one. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed both in contentment and sorrow.

"I think he knows Francesca."

"How?"

"When he...well...he told me to stay away from you."

She hugged him tightly to her, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Placing small kisses on his throat, she lay her body on top of his, staring into his eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to tell Ray that you aren't stayin' away from me."

He gave her a kiss.

"He'll get angry again. He hates me."

She snickered and kissed him on the nose.

"Ray doesn't hate you, he's just pissed at you. He'll be over it by the time he wakes up."

Down the hall, Ray rolled over, swearing that he heard Fraser moaning in pain. His heart raced as he thought of the dream he had where his friend had died. In the morning he would apologize to Fraser. There was nothing that the Mountie couldn't do that could piss him off again. Hell, he wouldn't even get angry if he asked Francesca out on a date. Well...maybe just a little. Rolling on his side, Ray closed his eyes, while down the hall his sister and best friend curled together in a comfortable slumber. 

END


End file.
